I think I'll be alright
by ElloDoctor
Summary: Blaine lives in the superstitious and religious village of Karmae. He believes he is all alone until he meets Kurt, who hasn't been seen in public for years. After a rocky start can the two of them find something they didn't know existed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction, i'm really just writing this so I can practise my writing skills and see how well i can write Klaine. Feedback is very very welcome! :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was standing outside the doorway of the large wooden school hut, sleepily trying to recite the events of the Goddess' revel in his head. He gave up quickly, not only because he was tired and hadn't had any caffeine yet but also because he knew it was useless, he already knew the information, he was just trying to dwell on something other than the massive bruise that covered his eye. He reached up to feel the tender flesh but winced when he came in contact with it. Although he and his father had similar body types, Blaine didn't have the aggressive disposition father possessed, making Blaine an easy target. Blaine kicked the dirt, trying to rile up some anger at his Father but all he managed to conjure up was a combination of crippling depression and regret at his lack of willpower.<br>"Anderson," a cocky voice shattered Blaine's thoughts and made him look up, despite the fact he knew exactly who had addressed him. To the left of him, stood Dave Karofsky. Although he was dressed in breeches and a cotton shirt just like Blaine was, there was no one more dissimilar to Blaine. Karofsky was tall, burly and pig-headed, one of Blaine's main tormenters. Karofsky did everything he could do to make Blaine's life a misery, tripping him, throwing verbal abuse and making him isolated from every other classmate, no one messed with Dave Karofsky especially for the sake of befriending the weird "new kid." Blaine was still called the new kid, despite the fact that he had been in the village of Karmae for almost two and a half years.  
>"I'm waiting," Karofsky growled, cracking his knuckles, staring at Blaine, a typical menacing glint in his eye.<br>"Oh right," Blaine muttered quickly and he scurried away to sit on a bench ten metres away from the school room door. He watched as Karofsky and his band of followers lent against the wall of the hut with a feeling of annoyance. Blaine always wanted to get into the class first, as to insure him a seat at the front of class room, well away from Karofsky and his crew who sat in the back; but Karofsky always made sure that Blaine made it into class later than him, as if to make sure that Blaine didn't steal his seat, this was unnecessary as no one with brains would take his seat, it would mean horrible, horrible consequences. Blaine's eyes wandered around the small court yard, taking in the sight of around 20 other people his age, all in groups and with friends, except Blaine. Blaine began to sink into his usual melancholic state when he heard the clacking of wooden clogs on the paved floor. He sighed internally as he look towards the sound, not surprised to see Ms Pillsbury the supposed "counsellor" of the school. Although well meaning, Ms Pillsbury was deeply religious like everyone else in the town and her advice lacked both common sense and conviction. It was well known that Ms Pillsbury had been single for her entire life and also well known that she was very insistent on hygiene, incessantly so and often Blaine wondered if perhaps there was something wrong with her before banishing the thought, reminding himself that ideas like that were disrespectful of the Goddess.  
>"Hello Blaine!" Ms Pillsbury chirped, smiling before gazing down at his face, a crease appearing between her eyes.<br>"Hey…" Blaine muttered mustering a smile, trying to ignore Ms Pillsbury's probing stare.  
>"Blaine," Ms Pillsbury began her tone slow. "Were you in a fight?"<br>Blaine was so surprised that he let out a snort. Ms Pillsbury frowned at him, tapping her foot impatiently.  
>"C'mon Ms, I'm about as violent as a tree trunk," Blaine joked half-heartedly, trying to distract her.<br>Ms Pillsbury smiled, nodding her head in a slightly condescending way and said "Then what happened?"  
>Blaine looked at her in a mix of disbelief and anguish. She stared back blankly, then… The tapping of her foot stopped.<br>"Oh Blaine," she murmured softly her hands fluttering at her sides.  
>Blaine sighed, chastising himself for thinking that Ms Pillsbury could help, not only was she naïve but she also gave horrible advice.<br>"The Goddess does not only exist in happiness Blaine, but also in pain and anguish. Use your trials to find solace and companionship in her. She may be otherworldly and we unworthy of her but she is always watching us," Ms Pillsbury spoke with conviction while clutching the necklace of the Goddess around her neck, making her seem to Blaine both irritation and pitiful.  
>Blaine stared back, unsure of how to respond to the completely irrelevant, so-called advice she was giving him. He opened his mouth, preparing to respond with something as equally irrelevant when the bell tolled, signalling the beginning of class.<br>He looked towards with Ms Pillsbury and instead of answering with words he decided to in a flash of inspiration simply touch the pendant around his neck; this was a sign of reverence and thanks. Ms Pillsbury smiled blissfully, obviously convinced that her message had helped him.  
>Blaine walked briskly towards the hut and was relieved to see that there was a spot in the front row still free. He sat down at his desk and stared numbly at the test in front of him. He heard the teacher say it was time to begin and he picked up his pencil, determined to concentrate solely on the history test.<p>

After 20 minutes of working Blaine had completed the admittedly very easy test and was looking around at the rest of the class all frantically writing on their paper. He watched briefly as Karofsky glared at his test in obvious frustration and smirked to himself at Karofsky's stupidity. It was short lived though, Karofsky looked up and caught Blaine's eye and mouthed the words "I will get you," all the while wearing a threatening expression that told Blaine he wasn't joking. Blaine swallowed thickly and moved his to the front, mentally cursing himself. As he sat in the silent classroom, his mind wandered to his conversation with Ms Pillsbury. Although he had found it bemusing at the time, the thought of it made him feel sick. It was disturbing how easily Ms Pillsbury brushed off Blaine, a victim of abuse with an anecdote about the Goddess. It was also disturbing how frequently she used the same technique. Yes the whole village both feared and worshipped the Goddess to an insane degree (this was a private thought that would never share with anyone) but for Ms Pillsbury to apply nonsensical sermons to every situation was an unorthodox and ineffective way of dealing with adolescent problems. He stomach churned and his hands began to tremble, Blaine felt trapped and alone, completely alone. He couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely laughed or actually had a normal conversation with someone who didn't hate him or find him strange. All he wanted was- his thought was cut short by the clanging of the bell, he jumped and whirled his head side to side to see other students hurriedly handing up their tests and exiting, wanting to make the most of their lunch break with their friends. Lucky them, thought Blaine sourly, taking his time packing up. He wasn't going to hurry to get out and be beaten up by Karofsky.  
>Eventually Blaine had to leave the classroom; he scanned the courtyard for a place to sit and spotted a space underneath a large oak tree. He settled down, leaning against the trunk preparing him for a long and tedious lunch time. Blaine hadn't brought lunch; he had been in such a hurry to avoid his father that he had skipped both breakfast and preparing lunch. He closed his eyes, seeking some relief from reality. Reality caught up with him, only two minutes later when Karofsky made his way over, flanked by Azimio, a boy equally as horrible.<br>"Anderson," Karofsky's voice was dark, unlike his posture. Azimio and him were standing in front Blaine has if they were asking him questions in a calm and friendly manner. All part of the charade, Blaine thought, wincing as he saw Ms Pillsbury look over at him and smile at him as if to say "Look! I told you things would get better." As friendly as Karofsky looked, the words he was saying were certainly not.  
>"Look here Anderson; as soon as school ends i am coming to get you. I have had enough of your fuckery and I'm going to make sure that you learn your place" He growled, eyes wide, making Blaine inhale deeply, his throat closing up on him. "I swear on the Goddess," Karofsky touched the pendant that hung around his neck menacingly.<br>Blaine tried to say something, anything to make him look more in control of himself, but all that came out was a shaky exhale of breath. Azimio and Karofsky smirked and left, but not before patting him on the shoulder making Blaine stiffen in surprise in surprise and disgust. A look over at the teachers told Blaine what he needed to know, Ms Pillsbury was looking at the retreating boys with an expression of relief and happiness, obviously thinking that Blaine was making friends. Blaine felt queasy with fear and dread; there was no way he could continue like this.

Blaine's afternoon classes were filled with anxiety. He couldn't stop thinking about what Karofsky was going to do to him. He knew the Karofsky would drag the ordeal out, making sure Blaine suffered. It wasn't pain that Blaine feared; it was the humiliation and the feeling of not being worth anything. Karofsky always made sure Blaine felt as worse as possible, all the time. Blaine felt his stomach churn; he just wanted to get out of this place he didn't belong anywhere it seemed. Blaine watched the teacher drone on and on about mathematics while his head swam with thoughts of self-despair and fear.  
>As soon as the bell rang, Blaine quickly gathered up his stuff and raced out the door, he needed to get a big head start if he was thinking of avoiding Karofsky. Blaine couldn't go home, his Father was there and that was just as bad as running into Karofsky, Blaine needed to go somewhere safe, safe from Karofsky, safe from his Father and safe from the world. Blaine's head whirled with ideas on where to hide, desperately trying to think of somewhere. The class had begun to exit the classroom now and Blaine needed to leave, immediately. He began to run in a random direction, his bag flying out behind him. As he ran, dodging students as he went, he tried to formulate a plan but all he could think of was what Karofsky was going to do if he caught him. Blaine soon made it out of the school area and was out running on the paved streets of Karmae, panting he stopped and looked around. The street was filled with people, some selling wares from vendors carts and shouting their prices and others talking and laughing. Blaine, having no time to waste being bitter, continued looking around hoping for a place to pop out at him. Then a flash of inspiration struck, on the right side of the street was the entrance to the town's greenhouse. Nobody would find Blaine there and even if they went in, there were so many places to hide. Blaine was about to start running towards it when someone placed an arm on his shoulder from behind. He turned ready to attack, expecting to see Karofsky and Azimio but instead, Ms Pillsbury was there a contented smile on her face.<br>"Hello Blaine dear," she said happily, looking at him fondly.  
>"Erm, hello Ms Pillsbury," Blaine muttered looking sideways at the greenhouse, desperately trying to think of an excuse to get away.<br>"Ah, Blaine! Are you going to the green house?" she asked, looking hopeful for reasons Blaine couldn't fathom.  
>"I was thinking about it…" Blaine said trying to edge away from the topic.<br>"Well Blaine! I was just in there, I'm so glad you took my advice!" he beamed at him.  
>Blaine stared at her in confusion, wondering what "advice" she was talking about. Then he remembered, the greenhouse also doubled as a prayer garden and by advice she meant the strange words she had said earlier in the day.<br>"Um yeah, thanks for that," he threw what he hoped what was a charming smile at her and added, "I have to go though, don't want to be late!" And with that, he ran towards the green house, hoping that Ms Pillsbury didn't tell Azimio and Karofsky where he was.

As Blaine entered the greenhouse he immediately felt calmer, the leafy ferns and the still blue pond made him feel a little more at ease and more safe somehow. He gazed up at the ceiling and the honeysuckle that grew there, twisting among metal spirals.  
>His musing was interrupted by the sound of Azimio's voice from outside saying; "Yeah we're just looking for him, have you seen him Ms Pillsbury?"<br>Damn, Blaine thought, he needed to hide before they came in here. He hurried over to the edge of the greenhouse where a massive tree stood, its branches dripping with green leaves and vines. Mentally congratulating himself for wearing his boots, Blaine hooked his foot on an indent in the tree and began to climb. Despite his small stature, he was strong and he quickly made it up to the top where he was completely concealed behind a mass of green. Blaine sucked in a breath as heard two sets of footsteps enter the greenhouse.  
>"You reckon he's in here?" Blaine heard Azimio growl.<br>"I don't know, Anderson is such a wuss he probably would hide out among the flowers," Karofsky's mocking voice rang out through the enclosure.  
>"Well can you see him?" Azimio asked and Blaine heard them move throughout the area. He held his breath nervously.<br>"Nah," Karofsky said. Blaine held himself very still. "I don't think he's in here."  
>Blaine felt his body relax and he let out a silent breath of relief, he waited for the sound of their retreating footsteps but as they walked out, Karofsky said to Azimio:<br>"Man I almost hate Anderson as much as I hate that Hummel Kid,"  
>Azimio laughed, the sound of their voices getting quieter and quitter until Blaine couldn't hear them anymore.<br>Hummel, why did that name sound familiar to Blaine? He wracked his brains trying to remember. No one at school had the last name Hummel did they? But, Blaine remembered somebody did or at least they used to.

_Oh._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who followed the story! Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up... Also please review, i am doing this to improve my writing so all feedback is welcome!**

Kurt Hummel had been so young when his mother had died, too young to fully grasp what had happened but old enough to know something truly sad had occurred. He was young enough that when his father had set up candles and incense in their house to send out the message of the death and sorrow to the Goddess, Kurt had burst into tears and hadn't left his small room for two days, crying into his woollen blanket until it was soaked through; all while the house smelt like a pungent mix of lavender and patchouli and glowed with tiny light. Despite this tragic event, Kurt had never lost his faith in the goddess, believing and accepting that if the Goddess had wanted his mother for her own it would be a blessing for all. After all, he still had his father, his kind, supportive and stable father who would always be there for him and make up for the absence of Kurt's mother. And he did, not once did Kurt feel alone after his mother's death, there was always someone who would listen, give advice and make him happy. For many years that someone was Kurt's father.

His father had been there for had been the second tragedy of his relatively short life. Just after his 15th birthday Kurt had been wandering in the outskirts of the village, in the forest that surrounded it. He had gone out to look for berries and he had been dawdling, singing quietly to himself holding the basket of berries in one hand and in the other, a small ornate dagger his father had made him bring.  
>"The forest is dangerous Kurt," his father had said when Kurt had protested.<br>"Hardly," Kurt had scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
>"Have you forgotten what lives there Kurt? Varener's practically run the place," To this Kurt had no argument.<br>Varener wolves were a large species of wolves that inhabited the area around Karmae. They were so named because it was said that when the Goddess was attacked by them she summoned Varener demons she had captured, to defeat the wolves. Supposedly, when the demons sunk their talons into the wolves flesh, they had transferred their poison into the wolves' blood stream and the surviving ones had passed it onto the rest of the species. This meant, according to everyone in the village that if you were attacked by a Varener wolf you were cursed and therefore banned from the treasured lands and were no longer loved by the Goddess regardless of whether you survived or not. It was not only dangerous to your health being attacked by such a wolf but also dangerous for your reputation.

So Kurt had agreed to carry the dagger mainly just to appease his Father but also because he had admittedly felt a little squeamish about it despite his confident bravado. He had carried the dagger with slight indifference and that was why, when he had heard growling and the rustling of bushes in front of him his first reaction had not been to defend himself but to run away. So when the Varener wolf had attacked, Kurt had been mauled from behind leaving him no means of defence. He had fallen to the ground convinced he was going to die, feeling nothing but pain and seeing nothing but red. The red of his blood trickling to the ground, the red haze that had covered his vision as he felt himself slip from consciousness and finally as his eyes had closed for what he thought was the last time he had seen the raspberries e had picked that were scattered across the ground, red spots among brown soil.

When Kurt had woken up for the first time two days he had been attacked, instead of feeling relieved by his survival, all he could feel was sick twisting dread. His father had cried, fat tears trailing down his face as he praised the Goddess over and again. Kurt ton had almost choked on the irony, his father thanking the same Goddess that had ostracized him. Kurt knew he would never have the happy life he had once envisioned for himself. No one would want him, they would be so disgusted by him, by his curse.  
>After the attack Kurt had truly believed he had been condemned by the Goddess to never fit in. The few friends he had before the attack had avoided him like the plague just like the rest of the village. He wasn't bullied though; partly because they had worried he was contagious but mainly because of his father. His father had been so glad that Kurt was alive and he had firmly believed that Kurt was as pure as he was before and he had vehemently defended him to anyone that even vaguely implied that he was cursed. It had ensured that although Kurt had been lonely he wasn't unhappy, not completely anyway. He still had his father and he could still sing and read by himself without being made a mockery of. He had still believed he was going to be subjected to a life of solitude and loneliness and that he was unloved by the Goddess, an unspeakably horrible thing for Kurt to accept as he had relied on the Goddess throughout his childhood especially during his mother's death. But despite all this or perhaps even because of this, there had been a part of Kurt that had still hoped, hoped that there was a future for him despite his curse.<p>

This naïve hope had lasted a year, one year Kurt had spent believing that it would be pretty damn impossible for life to get any worse, that there was nothing else could ruin him. But he had been wrong. His father's heart attack and subsequent death had been his third tragedy and as far as he was concerned it was the end of everything. Seeing his father's blank eyes stare up at him Kurt had been racked with a mixture of fear sadness and most of all anger. He had cried over his dead father in their small kitchen for hours, clutching at his father's old leather coat, his thoughts and emotions running wild in his head. Eventually his father's body had been taken away and Kurt had been in the hut all alone .No one had wanted to go near him. The men who had carried his father's body off to be prepared for the funeral had looked at him with barely concealed disgust and a tinge of fear. Kurt could tell even through the haze of grief that a few of them had wanted to accuse him of inadvertently killing his father and to tell him he was an abomination and an insult to the goddess. But Kurt hadn't given a crap because his father's death had forced him to acknowledge something, the Goddess didn't exist. His whole life had been a lie, all the times he had prayed for the Goddess to send his mother a message or simply just prayed for acceptance, no one had been listening. If such a wonderful and loving spiritual force existed why would she take everything that was important to him, everything Kurt loved? No, there was no one there for Kurt.

At his father's funeral in the town square Kurt had looked upon the dozens of people with distaste, mindless imbeciles who believed in a goddess that didn't exist, someone that they had made up in their heads. That day Kurt had never felt so alone amidst people who were crying and praying with their eyes closed while he stood there, the tears streaming down his face silently as he watched his father's body be placed into the massive ritual bonfire. He had returned to school the very next day, his whole body still numb from the loss of his father. He had only lasted one week, from the moment he entered the school he was tormented. Now that his father was dead there was no one to defend him or to stop the disgust people felt turn to physical abuse. The bullies of the school threw ice water on him when he entered, leaving him standing there shivering and holding back tears, only to have dozens of stones thrown at him during lunch by his own friends while they hurled insults at him. Over the course of one week what remained of Kurt's pride was demolished, the only thing keeping him from leaving the school was the fact that unless Kurt graduated he would be unable to take over his father's stable and that stable was the only thing Kurt had going for him. On the very last day of the week he had given up on even trying to pay attention to the teacher and focused more on ignoring Dave Karofsky's routine taunts.  
>"Pssst! Hummel!" Kurt had winced internally, his shoulders stiffening.<br>"I don't think it matters whether or not you're cursed," Karofsky had hissed.  
>"Because you already look so much like a girl, no one was going to fucking want you anyway,"<br>Kurt had felt his hands tighten into fists and he had tried so hard to swallow the wave of anger that seemed to sweep through his entire body but it was too much. The stress of that one week had built up inside of him and in that moment he had felt the most volatile he had in a long time.  
>He had stood up abruptly, his breath quickening in anticipation ready to finally voice his frustration and pain when-<br>"Kurt Hummel, by the Goddess sit down! I will not have half beings ruin my lesson," Mr Mason was looking at Kurt with revulsion clear in his eyes.  
>Kurt feeling the eyes of every person in the room turn on him had felt his whole body go hot with humiliation, his face turning red as he saw how everyone's faces mirrored the teachers. Only one stood out, the new boy who had only joined the class that day had been looking at him with an expression of confusion and concern. Kurt had wondered when someone was going to tell him, when they were going to explain why he was such a freak. But Kurt hadn't stuck around to find out. He had fled the school, not even looking behind him, determined never to come back.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is chapter 3, check out my tumblr if you want! ifeelslightlyconfused(.)tumblr**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's POV<em>

Blaine felt himself remember how he first came to hear the name Kurt Hummel back when he first came to Karmae…

Blaine had moved from Ridmerai to Karmae when he was 16 years old. His father, a priest had been sent to the village of Karmae to replace their old priest who had been involved in some sort of scandal. Blaine hadn't been told what the priest had done but he was under the impression that he had some very unholy ideas that he had shared with select members of the community. Whatever the reason, it meant that Blaine was forced to leave his home and friends for a village he had never heard of. He hadn't wanted to leave, obviously but he wouldn't have opposed his father. His Father was downright terrifying sometimes and he thought nothing of hitting Blaine with his belt when he spoke out of turn. Therefore Blaine had never spoken a lot at home since he was very young, always trying to remain under the radar and obedient.

They had travelled for three days on their horses only stopping for a midday meal and when they stopped for the night. The journey had been both exhausting and boring. Blaine had ridden past sunny pastures scattered with livestock and whistling farmers, reminding him of Ridmerai and making his stomach clench as he thought of his friends. With nobody to talk to except his cold father and push over mother Blaine had almost become insane from sitting on his horse for 12 hours a day and he had tried to invent games to play with himself but Blaine simply found he didn't have the imagination. He wasn't allowed to sing, his father had yelled at him when he had started to, an hour into their journey and Blaine hadn't wanted to make their three day journey completely unbearable. It had been a horrible three days filled with tense lengthy silences and his mother trying to make awkward conversation with both Blaine and his father. Blaine loved his mother, he really did. Even though she let his father walk all over her she always cared for Blaine even though his father thought he was a shit son. She always had a kind word for him even if it was a whispered comfort when she said goodnight to him. He loved her yes, but he didn't understand her.

When they had arrived in Karmae Blaine had been tired and sore. There had been dark circles under his eyes and his legs and arms were impossibly stiff from riding. He would have collapsed onto the dirt floor of their new hut if it wasn't for his father barking at him.  
>"Blaine! I want you to unload yours and your mother's packs into the house and then I want you to unpack them,"<br>Blaine had sighed and lifted the heavy packs, one by one into their new home, grimacing as he felt the muscles in his back stretch uncomfortably. Blaine had felt so tired that as soon as he had finished unpacking he had rushed to his room ready to loose himself in sleep when his mother had called out to him.  
>"Blaine dear, make sure you wake up early enough to go to school!"<br>That had stopped him. "But I thought wasn't going to school till Monday?" Blaine had asked, thankful his Father was outside and wasn't in hearing distance.  
>"Oh it would better that you start right away, don't want to fall behind!" Blaine heard his mother say with false cheeriness. It was obviously his father's decision for Blaine to go to school the following day.<br>"But mother! It'll be so much harder to fit in if I come in tomorrow," Blaine had almost whined, hoping his Father wouldn't come into the hut.  
>"Well…" Blaine had hoped that she was about say he could to school the next week, he had really wanted to explore this village before starting school and he had really wanted to make a good impression, there was no way he wanted to be the loner new kid.<br>"He will be going to school tomorrow and that is final," Blaine's heart had sunk hearing his father's footsteps thud through the door. "I expect to see you achieving high this year Blaine, I will not stand for both disobedience _and _stupidity,"  
>Blaine had hissed at fathers words before calling back. "Yes father,"<br>Fuck he hated his life.

His first day at McKinley had been a mildly sunny day with a chance of rain in the afternoon. Blaine had seen it as an omen, either the day would go well or it would go horribly. He was so worried that he had even gotten up early to pray to the Goddess, asking her for his day to go smoothly without any trouble at all. As it turned out, prayers were unnecessary because his day had turned out to be completely the opposite of what he'd hoped.  
>He had woken up to find that his father was already gone and his mother had been just about to leave to acquaint herself with the local social groups and societies. After she had given him a kiss on the cheek and some very vague directions to the school, she had left the hut, giving Blaine half an hour of alone time before he needed to leave for school. He had busied himself with making himself some hot grain for breakfast and packing his leather satchel with school essentials. The hut was relatively small with only four rooms, a bedroom for Blaine's parents, a bedroom for him, a room for cooking and eating and finally, a small room for receiving guests. It had all relatively bare, their various knick knacks and extra furniture weren't going being carted over till the following week, meaning that Blaine had been desperately missing his set of wooden pipes. Because he wasn't around his father Blaine had began to feel more relaxed and had even begun to whistle as he left the house. Of course he had stopped whistling when about five minutes into his walk he was completely lost and had no idea to go. He had tried to remember the directions his mother had given him.<br>"Just go left at the town square dear and you'll find it,"  
>Oh crap. Where was the town square? Blaine had begun to get quite worried and had begun to walk in random directions going past endless wooden huts all with thatched roofs and market gardens full of fruit and vegetables. After about 15 minutes Blaine had finally found the town square. It had been full of people, some milling around the street vendors selling black coffee from beans imported from foreign lands and other selling hot bread pockets filled with butter and herbs. Blaine had also seen collection boxes, collecting money for the church and he had been saddened and shocked to see a mound of wreaths and flowers in the centre next to the bonfire pit, obviously signalling a recent death. He had been startled out of his observation by the chiming of bells, nine rings. Blaine had yelped out loud, he was supposed to be at school by now!<br>He'd ran, left of the square just as his mother had said and had thanked the Goddess to see that his mother had been right. He'd been confronted by a large hut, quite obviously the school due to the large metal bell that stood adjacent to the building. He ran, clutching his satchel hoping he would be able to blend in unnoticed. Apparently that had been out of the question. Blaine had burst through the door, panting slightly and turned a bright red when he had seen that the entire class was watching him, mocking amusement plain on their faces. The teacher, an unpleasant looking man had glared at him, very unimpressed.  
>"Well Mr Anderson, you've surely made a great impression, by the Goddess I hope you improve my now low opinion of you,"<br>The class had laughed, jeers were called out and Blaine had felt himself turn even redder, wishing nothing more than to be back at Ridmerai with his old friends and pleasant school.  
>The teacher had apparently had enough of Blaine and had pointed to an empty wooden desk in the corner, distaste in his eyes.<br>"Sit there. Don't bother anyone,"  
>"Yes sir," Blaine had muttered, lowering his eyes to avoid mocking gazes of his newly silent classmates.<br>Sitting down Blaine had begun to get a very sinking feeling that Karmae was nothing like Ridmerai and his chances of fitting in were next to none. He'd kept his eyes glued to the front of the classroom, trying to ignore the waves of exclusion rolling off the other students, he had felt strangely isolated in that room full of people. In truth he hadn't heard a word of what the teacher had said that day, he had studied it all before, been in an advanced class back home. He had sighed and spent the next couple of hours going over the 25 songs he knew how to play in his head.

Blaine had been shaken from his reverie when he heard one of the larger boys call out something tauntingly. He had flinched waiting to feel the sting of an insult when he realised he hadn't been the one who the comment was aimed at.  
>"I don't think it matters whether or not you're cursed,"<br>Blaine had been so confused… what was going on? Who was he talking to?  
>The large boy was continuing, "Because you already look so much like a girl, no one was going to fucking want you anyway,"<br>Blaine had followed the boys gaze and his eyes rested on a tall boy with heavy scars marring his almost impossibly pale face. He'd wondered what this innocent looking boy had done to ever deserve such harsh taunts and he to Blaine this boy hadn't looked like a girl, no he had looked like the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. His eyes had gone wide at his own thoughts and before he could backtrack on them the boy had stood up, eyes flaming his mouth open obviously about to say something. Blaine had held his breath.  
>"Kurt Hummel, by the Goddess sit down! I will not have half beings ruin my lesson," Mr Mason had interrupted whatever this Kurt Hummel was going to say with a malicious edge to his voice.<br>Blaine had been so shocked by the teacher's words that he looked straight at Kurt Hummel utterly confused about what was going on. For a split second their eyes had met and Blaine had watched as the other boys eyes seemed to fade immediately and before Blaine had time to analyse it, he had ran out of the class room and Blaine had never seen him again.

He did hear about Kurt Hummel again of course, every so often he would be brought up. Sometimes in religion class where Blaine had first learnt of Kurt Hummel's horrible situation and he his own problems seemed so insignificant to Kurt's and Blaine had felt so horrible he couldn't imagine being hated by the entire village, being a social pariah amongst your peers. Blaine had felt sick to his stomach every time he thought about it. He tried not to think about most of the time but it was hard not to feel a sick twist in his stomach every time someone compared Blaine to him and reminded him of the defeated look upon Kurt Hummel's face and the way he had been taunted. Kurt Hummel was still taunted despite the fact that he didn't attend school anymore and if anything it showed how it didn't matter how far away you were, if you were a "Freak show" then you were going to get  
>shit regardless of if you were there or not.<p>

Blaine had almost forgotten about Kurt Hummel though in the past year. He had become so wrapped up in his own troubles and the pressures of school and choosing a career that Kurt Hummel had gradually faded away in Blaine's mind. Until now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN R&R**


End file.
